I hate the way
by Broken Lollipop
Summary: Naruto's concern for Sasuke shows. But Sasuke is withholding information. Soon Sasuke ends up in the hospital. What happens for Naruto to read Sasuke held onto for safety. Character death. Fluffy NaruSasuNaru. Short. No Flames. Criticism is welcome.


_I hate the way you look at me..._

_But I love the way you stare._

_I hate the way you talk to me..._

_But I love the sound of your voice._

_I hate the way you risk everything for me..._

_But I love the way you make me realize you think of me._

_I hate the way you follow it..._

_But I love that you come to me for comfort when it doesn't work out._

_I hate the way I never know what to say..._

_But I love the way you tell me I don't need to say anything._

_I hate the way I still tell you I don't care..._

_But I love the way you just shrug it __off__ as if it was never said._

* * *

Naruto looked around to see Sasuke writing in his notebook. A grin spread on his face. "What 'cha writing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slammed his book shut his with a snap as Naruto went to look. "Nothing." Sasuke replied quietly. "What's up with you today, you sick?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "... ok... come on, its lunchtime. Let's go get something to eat." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke shook his head again. "It's ok Naruto, I'm not hungry." Sasuke whispered. Naruto gave him a small sad smile. "You know if something is wrong you can talk to me about it right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded giving a small yes as he did. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder then walked away.

* * *

_I hate the way I lie to you..._

_But I love the way you try to understand._

* * *

"You know it would be better to just tell him, right" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded. "I just don't want to worry him alright." Sasuke snapped at the other raven. Neji sighed and leaned against the wall. "Sasuke you can't do this, especially to yourself." he stated. "He's right." Gaara said walking over. Naruto stuck his head back in. "Neji, Gaara, you two gonna come?" he asked. They nodded. "Think about it." Gaara said as the two pulled a confused blonde away. Sasuke stood up and walked outside and out the school doors. He sat on a bench under a tree in the courtyard. He put his book down beside him and sighed. He buried his face in his hands. "Sasuke. You ok?" Sasuke looked up to look at his pink haired friend. "Hi Sakura. Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke replied. "It's THAT again isn't it?" she questioned. She moved the book and sat beside him on the bench. Sasuke nodded. "Neji and Gaara think I should tell Naruto. But if I do then he would be so worried." Sasuke said. "You should Sasuke. He is your friend right? He has the right to know. He is the only one in our group that doesn't know." Sakura said. Sasuke stood up and glared at her before running away. Sakura stared at his retreating form then his book. She sighed and picked it up.

She walked into the caf. and up to her friends. She sat down and put the book on the table. Everyone continued to talk but Naruto's attention turned to the book. "Isn't that Sasuke's?" Naruto asked. Everyone else looked at the book. "Yes, he ran off and left it behind." Sakura said quietly. "We should return it. I'll bring it to him after school." Naruto said reaching for it. Sakura's hand landed on it. "Alright but you have to promise to not read it. Naruto promise." Sakura said. "Sakura?" Naruto asked. "PROMISE!" Sakura yelled. The whole caf. looked at her and her friends looked shocked. Naruto looked scared. "O-o-ok I-I p-p-p-promise!" Naruto stuttered terrified.

"Good. Here." Sakura said handing Naruto the book. Naruto smiled at her. "I'll return it to him right after school." Naruto said. "Naruto, I want you to be careful around him. Not for your sake but for his." Neji said. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Just listen to them Naruto." Ino said. "What is going on here?" Naruto asked. Saying he was confused was an understatement. "Naruto just be careful ok." Lee said. "I don't get it, is something wrong with Sasuke? Is there? Is he in trouble? Does he need help? Tell me!" Naruto said hysterically. Kiba opened his mouth but Hinata covered it with her hand.

* * *

_I hate the way I just say no..._

_But I love the way you make me say yes._

* * *

After school and many failed attempts at what they meant, Naruto got his stuff and Sasuke's book and left the school. He walked down the street towards Sasuke's house. "Stupid friends, don't know what they are talking about, Sasuke is fine. He probably got tired and left." Naruto thought. He buzzed Sasuke.

'Hello.'

"Sasuke, its Naruto."

'Naruto? Why are you here?'

"Well are you going to let me up?"

'Huh? Oh...yeah.'

The buzzer sounded and Naruto walked in. He got on the elevator and went to Sasuke's floor. He knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it and let Naruto in. "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door. Naruto held up Sasuke's book. Sasuke paled. "Where did you find that? Did you read it?" Sasuke asked panicking. "Sakura said you left it behind and no, I promised her I wouldn't read it and I didn't." Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed and took it. He walked into his room and put it away. "So why is everyone telling me to be careful around you?" Naruto asked leaning on the doorframe. Sasuke tensed. "I wouldn't know. Besides, you know them, they're all weird." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded. "Yeah I guess. You know, I'm worried about you." Naruto said as he walked into the living room. "Oh yeah, why is that?" Sasuke asked from the bedroom.

"You have been acting really weird lately. I want to know why but no one will tell me anything." Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed. He reached up to get a bottle. Feeling dizzy and tired he slipped. He reached out grabbing the shelf. The shelf fell off the wall and everything fell with a crash onto the floor. Naruto ran in. "OH MY GOD! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he looked into the room. He ran to him and moved the shelf as well as the stuff that had been on it. Sasuke was bleeding badly. Naruto noticed a bottle beside Sasuke and picked it up. It had a label he didn't know so he just put it to the side and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 911.

'Hello Emergency. How may I help you?'

"H-Hi I-I-I..."

'Sir what is wrong?'

"H-He co-collapsed. I-I do-don't kn-know w-what's wro-wrong."

'Ok, where are you?"'

"1-1215 Sh-Sharingan D-Drive, Pl-Please h-help."

'Sir we are sending an ambulance...does he take any medication?'

"I-I fo-found a-a bo-bottle o-of me-meds b-but I-I do-don't k-know

wh-what t-they a-are."

'Thank you...when the ambulance arrives give them the bottle.'

"O-Ok th-thanks."

Naruto placed Sasuke's head on his lap. He grew worried as the blood pool grew and his pants became bloody. The doorbell rang. "IT'S UNLOCKED!" Naruto screamed. Soon two paramedics came into the bedroom. Naruto watched as they took Sasuke away on a stretcher. Naruto stood up and grabbed the bottle. "Hey, I was told to give you this." Naruto called after them. One of the paramedics turned around. Naruto held out the bottle. The paramedic took it and stared at it for a second. "Man, this isn't good." the paramedic said.

Soon Sakura was at the hospital. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "I don't know he just collapsed!" Naruto looked up at her to prove he was crying. "Oh Naruto. It's not your fault. Sasuke has been like this for a while, but his heart medication stops him from doing that type of thing." Sakura said then gasped slamming her hand over her mouth. "Is that what was in that bottle? Why didn't he tell me!? WHAT DID I DO TO NOT BE TRUSTED!?!?!" Naruto snapped. "S-Sir, h-he's a-aw-awake." a nurse stuttered. Naruto stormed into the room. "Jerk!" Naruto growled. Sakura stood behind him. "Sorry Sasuke." Sakura said once Sasuke's face showed how confused he was.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Why didn't you tell me you are on heart medication, sure I found the meds but--" Naruto started but stopped as Sasuke sat up. "NARUTO! It's called Bisoprolol and yes it's for my heart. It slows my heart rate improves my heart function and reduces the work my heart does." Sasuke said. "Side effects?" Naruto asked. "Weakness, tiredness. Dizziness, light-headedness. Temporary worsening of shortness of breath. Slow heart rate." Sakura said quietly. Naruto growled. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but they said that my heart would be back to normal soon, so I didn't want to worry you." Sasuke said.

Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and hugged him. "How do you think I felt when you collapsed?" Naruto asked. Sasuke hugged him back. "I'm sorry." Sasuke repeated. Naruto sighed. "Sakura, can you leave for a moment?" Naruto asked. "Su-sure." She said and left closing the door behind her. "Sasuke, I have to tell you something." Naruto said pulling back. "Ok." Sasuke said. Naruto leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you so much." Naruto said pulling back. Sasuke smiled. "I love you too." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke again.

* * *

_I hate the way I feel when I'm alone..._

_But I love the way you make me feel when we're together._

_I hate the way you hurt me..._

_But I love the way you make me smile._

* * *

Soon the hospital contacted them. Sasuke's heart had stopped. Naruto spent most of his time locked in his house. The others didn't know what to do. Sakura sighed and looked at the box that held some of Sasuke's stuff. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's notebook. "Are you going to give it to him?" Ino asked."Yeah, I think he should read it." Sakura responded. Neji took the book from Sakura. "We'll do it." Gaara said softly. Sakura nodded. "Ok." She said sitting down.

* * *

_I hate the way I am so weak around you……_

_But I love the way you make me strong._

* * *

Gaara and Neji entered Naruto's apartment. "Naruto?" Neji called. They walked into the bedroom. Naruto looked at them. Neji held out the book. "We think you should read this." Gaara stated. Naruto pulled Sasuke's book against his chest before opening it and reading it.

* * *

_**Naruto, **_

_**I hate the way you look at me...**_

_**But I love the way you stare.**_

_**I hate the way you talk to me...**_

_**But I love the sound of your voice.**_

_**I hate the way you risk everything for me...**_

_**But I love the way you make me realize you think of me.**_

_**I hate the way you follow it...**_

_**But I love that you come to me for comfort when it doesn't work out.**_

_**I hate the way I never know what to say...**_

_**But I love the way you tell me I don't need to say anything.**_

_**I hate the way I still tell you I don't care...**_

_**But I love the way you just shrug it off as if it was never said.**_

_**I hate the way I lie to you...**_

_**But I love the way you try to understand.**_

_**I hate the way I just say no...**_

_**But I love the way you make me say yes.**_

_**I hate the way I feel when I'm alone...**_

_**But I love the way you make me feel when we're together.**_

_**I hate the way you hurt me...**_

_**But I love the way you make me smile.**_

_**I hate the way I am so weak around you……..**_

_**But I love the way you make me strong. **_

_**But most of all**_

_**I hate the way it took me so long to tell you I love you………..**_

_**But I love the way you told me you loved me and the way you responded when I told you.**_

_**Thank you for everything,**_

_** Sasuke.  
**_

* * *

Naruto smiled softly. "Thank you too." He whispered kissing the book.


End file.
